


How You make me Feel

by jeweledleaves



Category: Samurai Love Ballad Party - Fandom, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, but mostly just smut, essentially PWP, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweledleaves/pseuds/jeweledleaves
Summary: You just love Yukimura so much, the thought of him being away, of dying and never coming home, it was too much.





	How You make me Feel

He stood, the sunset reflecting on the bare skin of his chest, the deep bloom of color behind him creating a halo around him that left you breathless.

You watched him, a sort of ache making its home in your chest. Something about the moment seemed so transient, so easily broken, that you couldn’t bring yourself to move, to even breath. Yukimura, your heart seemed to burn with the love you had for him, and with the intense sort of terror that found it’s place in your soul.

If this spell was broken would he disappear too?

A soft gasp rose to your throat as you sprung forward.

The moment was broken, you were at his side in an instant, throwing your arms around his neck and burying your face into his back.

“Ah?” He turned, pulling you onto his lap, looking at you curiously. “What’s wrong?” His strong hands brushed the hair out of your face, his eyes searching yours. You could only shake your head, pressing your lips against his own, a sort of manic fervor in your actions.

You loved him so much, but life as a samurai’s wife never promised you a tomorrow with him. You did not want to lose a moment that you could spend in his arms doing anything else.

You pulled away, the soft blush on his cheeks only increasing your ardor.

“I love you.” You whispered against his lips, pressing another soft kiss. “I love you.” Again, this one just a little bit longer, a little more sensual. “I love you, Yukimura.” His face was flushed when you pulled away, a sudden familiar glint in his eyes. His hands found their way to your obi, swiftly undoing the material, allowing your kimono to fall open.

“ ‘love you too.” His voice was a pleasant embarrassed grumble against your neck as he placed a hot open-mouthed kiss there. A familiar coil began to wind itself in your stomach as you rocked your body against him, the fresh air of dusk brushing your now bare skin and making you shiver. Yukimura worked his mouth down to your breasts, biting the soft flesh and making you jump. He looked up, apologetic. “Sorry.”

“Mmmnmm.” You shook your head. “I liked it.” You trailed your hands down his stomach, tugging at his clothes. He seemed to get the message, hoisting you up as he stood. You yelped, clutching at him as he carried you to your shared futon. He set you down softly before stripping himself of his clothing, leaving you to admire his form.  

“You’re beautiful.” His words trailed off and you thought that he must be thinking the same thing you were thinking. That you were so lucky, that you loved him so much, that you couldn’t imagine a world where he wasn’t at your side. He lowered his body to meet your own, the heat of his flesh making you moan softly. His fingers trailed your body, brushing your sensitive skin, going lower and lower and-

A whimper left your lips as he pressed his thumb against your clit, the sudden rough pressure making you arch your back. His urgency was one that you understood. You wanted to be with him, interconnected in that unity that came with making love. He set a furious pace, leaving you gasping, body yearning for more, more of him.

“Y-Yukimura” You were moaning his name, dragging your nails down his back. “Y-You, I want you inside of me.” He groaned at your words, removing his hand, making a startled noise as you wrapped your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you. His hands made their way to your hips, tilting your body as he slid inside of you, drawing another moan from your mouth.

Your nails dug into his shoulders as he buried his face in the crook of your neck, the angle serving to anchor your bodies to the futon. Everything was so hot, you felt like at any moment you’d fall over the edge and burn up.

With every thrust he made he hit that spot inside of you, making you rise higher and higher, you swore you could see stars in your vision, a familiar whiteness leaving you struggling to maintain control. You wanted this feeling to last as long as it could. Yukimura though, only increased his passions, the ache in your chest being replaced by the ache of your body, your muscles protesting at his rough treatment. Yet it only brought you pleasure, and you found yourself almost screaming his name as he sent you over the edge, feeling the euphoria of your bond taking you over, taking him over.

For a moment there was silence in the room besides the sound of your mutual panting.

You relaxed your body against his, snuggling against his strong chest, relaxing in the security of knowing he was with you.

You loved him so much.

“I love you.” His voice, boyish and sincere, made your heart soar. You kissed him on the nose.

There was nothing better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is porn (and a tumblr dump) hope you like :3


End file.
